La nouvelle vie de Nora
by Kathux
Summary: Nouvelle élève fraîchement arrivé de Beauxbaton, une beauté immortel... Une vampire. Je m'essaye à l'écriture, venez critiquer je ne mords pas ! ( Contrairement à Nora :s )
1. Chapter 1

Je suis une vampire. Une vampire comme on en voit dans les livres les plus sanguinaires. Pas les vampires de pacotile qui suce le sang des animaux. Ce que je veux dire même c'est que les vampires à la Twilight n'existe pas. Nous sommes tous dénué pratiquement de tout nos anciens sentiments humains. Nous sommes froid au sens propre comme au figuré, brutal, calculateur, manipulateur, rusé, animal, plein de pouvoirs qui nous sont propres et on a aussi tendance à se prendre pour les rois du monde. Ce que nous sommes un petit peu, en fait.

Nous ne sommes quand même pas primitif. Enfin, pas tous mais pour ma part je suis quand même intégré en société. J'arrive à me contenir de ne pas sucer le sang de quelqu'un jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ce qui est croyez moi, une vraie petite victoire à chaque fois.

Je suis une vampire un peu spéciale, je suis aussi une sorcière ! Et oui me diriez vous, mais c'est une vampire comment peut-elle être aussi une sorcière ? Pourquoi ses pouvoirs n'ont pas disparu blabla. Bref, je suis spéciale. Et je pense d'ailleurs que ça fait parti de mes pouvoirs spéciaux parce que pratiquement tout les autres vampires que je connais ( qui ne sont pas nombreux je vous l'accorde ) n'ont plus eu de pouvoir magiques une fois transformé. Enfin magique... Avec une baguette bien sûr ! Parce que comme je l'ai dis précédemment, on a tous nos petits pouvoirs en tant que vampire.

Pour ma part, je suis transformée depuis seulement un an, j'ai du être déscolarisé parce que j'ai seulement 18 ans. J'étais élève à l'école de magie de Beauxbaton mais bien sûr, après ma transformation j'ai du quitter l'école. Du moins, ne pas y retourner puisque la transformation s'est passé pendant les grandes vacances entre ma sixième et ma septième année. Me voilà avec un an de retard et une obligation de mes parents à ce que je termine au moins le collège malgré mon récent changement et ma nouvelle immortalité. Selon eux, il faut que je termine au moins mes études pour pouvoir ensuite faire ce que je veux. Après avoir bien réfléchi, pesé le pour et le contre, je leur ai donné raison il vaut mieux que je termine mes études, après tout ça pourra toujours me servir et j'ai toujours aimé étudier.

Léger problème, je dois malheureusement trouver une nouvelle école. Peu d'école veulent d'un vampire, après tout, nous sommes quand même assez... « Sauvage » surtout au début. J'ai toujours été une élève assez turbulente, du moins avec un certain répondant auprès de mes chers professeur, malgré mes bonnes notes et ma participation. Maintenant je pense que je serais pire qu'avant... Le côté vampire ayant pris le dessus sur mon caractère, j'ai tendance à montrer les crocs assez facilement. Bref comme je disais, j'ai du trouver une nouvelle école, sauf que alors je commençais à me renseigner sur les écoles du monde sorcier, j'ai reçu une lettre fin juillet :

**Miss Nora Fall,**

**Suite à votre récent « changement » je vous invite à vous présenter sur le quai 9,3/4 à la gare de Londres pour monter à bord du Poudlard express le 1 septembre 2013 pour faire votre rentrée à l'école de magie de Poudlard.**

**Votre liste de fourniture au verso de cette lettre.**

**Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard.**

Alors là, ça a été plus qu'une surprise, moi qui pensait ne pas pouvoir trouver une bonne école, voilà que la meilleure école me contactait! Si c'est pas beau ça. Bref, mon histoire commence ici, je vous laisse découvrir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux, changement de plan.

Nora terminait de ranger sa valise à moins de cinq minutes du départ elle essayait temps bien que mal de fermer sa valise quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

_Entrez_

_Alors, prête à partir ma chérie ?_

_Parfaitement maman._ La jeune fille lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer, c'était vraiment une étape pour elle, elle allait retourner avec des personnes autres que ses parents ou ses acolytes vampires. Elle essaya de se rassurer, ils n'allaient pas la manger ! Elle ricana intérieurement a cette pensée, non c'était elle qui allait en croquer quelques un.

Oups, vu l'expression de sa mère, elle avait peut être pensé à haute voix.

_Non non ne t'inquiètes pas maman, je ne croquerai personne promis !_

Sa mère vint vers elle et la pris dans ses bras, non sans réticence Nora y répondit, _ne fait pas de bêtises qui pourrait te nuire, tu as appris à te contenir avec tes camarades, ne te laisse pas submergé par les émotions et tout ira bien d'accord ?_ Jane décolla un peu son corps de celui de sa fille et mis une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Elle regarda sa fille. Qu'elle était belle avec ses beaux cheveux noirs, ces beaux yeux gris et son teint pâle. Une beauté mortelle... Promet le moi ma fille, tu feras attention. Sans détourner le regard, Nora lui répondit

_Oui maman, je te jure que je ferais attention._

Sur ces belles paroles les deux femmes descendirent la valise et sortir dans le jardin, un petit transplanage et les voilà arrivé sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

_C'est là qu'on se quitte maman, il me reste 5 minutes seulement pour rentrer dans le train._

_Sois prudente. J'espère que tu reviendras à la maison pour les vacances de Noël._

Elle lui fit un signe pour lui montrer qu'elle y réfléchirai et pris la direction d'un wagon. Elle prit son mal en patience en essayant laborieusement de monter sa valise à l'intérieur du train à cause des élèves devant les portes. Elle essaya temps bien que mal de trouver un compartiment vide. Les regards curieux des élèves la suivirent à chacun de ses passages devant les compartiments. Elle fit pratiquement tout le train pour se retrouver bredouille, plus un seul compartiment où elle pouvait être seule. Résigné, elle s'arrêta devant le dernier compartiment, pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit les portes.

Un rouquin, une rouquine, un brun et une brune. Oui c'est bien comme ça que je catégorise les gens que je ne connais pas maintenant. En savoir plus ne m'intéresse plus vraiment.

Les rouquins et le brun remarquent sa présence immédiatement, avec leur gros yeux et leur bouches grandes ouvertes, choqués.

La brune cependant ne remarque pas la personne qui vient d'ouvrir les portes.

_Mais non Harry les aspics sont à la fin de l'année ! Tu n'as pas écouté ou quoi l'année dernière_ s'exclama la jeune fille brune au cheveux fougueux.

La brune lança au brun un regard noir. Celle ci remarque enfin les expressions sur les visages de ses amis et tournent la tête dans la même direction qu'eux.

_Excusez moi, il n'y a plus un seul wagon de libre, je peux m'asseoir ?_

Aucune réponse. Même la brune s'est mise en mode poisson...

Toute les pensées étaient dirigés cependant vers la jeune femme, sa beauté était simplement à coupé le souffle. De longs cheveux noirs raides qui lui arrivait au niveau des reins, des yeux gris très clair presque blanc, un petit nez aquin, une bouche pulpeuse étonnamment très rouge, une peau très pâle. Le contraste de sa peau, de ses yeux, de ses lèvres et de ses cheveux étaient simplement époustouflant. Personne n'arrivait à détourner les yeux de ce visage aussi parfait et de ce corps fin à la poitrine généreuse ( pour les lecteurs, on va lui mettre un petit 90C !:p ). Beauté froide.

La rousse sortit de sa torpeur en première en entendant la jeune femme parler, même sa voix était hypnotique, douce mais tellement froide et sensuel à la fois. Impressionnant.

_Pardon, moi c'est Ginny, voici Ron, elle montra du doigt le rouquin, ici c'est Harry, un petit geste en direction du brun, et Hermione._

La jeune femme avança ses doigts fins vers Ginny pour lui serrer la main brièvement.

_Enchanté, moi c'est Nora._

_Installe toi là Nora, on a encore de la place._

Nora hissa alors sa valise et commença à s'installer, elle sortie le livre de Poudlard de son sac à main et commença a lire sans se préoccupé du silence gêné qui s'était lui aussi installé en même temps qu'elle.

Les garçons continuaient à fixer la jeune fille et la rouquine les ramena à l'ordre d'un regard noir. Ils finir par regarder leur pied, gêné.

Hermione rompit le silence la première.

_Excuse moi Nora mais on ne t'avait jamais croisé avant, tu viens de quel école ?_

La jeune fille releva la tête

_Je viens de Beauxbaton, l'école française de magie et on m'a proposé une place ici donc... Je suis là._

Harry demanda finalement interloqué par la réponse de la jeune fille

_Mais pourquoi es ce qu'on t'a proposé une place ici ?_

La jeune vampire s'était attendu à ce qu'on lui pose la question et avait déjà une réponse toute prête pour tout les élèves qui lui poseront la question. Elle ricana intérieurement, les gens s'en tiendront toujours là en sachant ça :

_Et bien... C'est un peu personnel._

_Oh excuse nous, on voulait pas rentrer autant dans les détails, Harry pose toujours les questions qui fachent !_ Tout le monde se mit à rire à l'exception du brun qui commençait à bouder.

La jeune fille feignait de rire, elle avait appris à rire et sourire à cause de ses parents. Au début de sa vampirisation, elle ne souriait plus du tout, ne riait plus, et elle avait bien remarqué que ça mettait mal à l'aise ses parents alors elle avait appris à sourire et à rire dans les bonnes occasions. Alors maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à faire semblant !

_Vraiment désolé, je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ma vie, rien contre toi Harry._ Elle lui fit un petit sourire désolé. Le pauvre avait relevé les yeux et s'était mis à rougir intensément à cause de ce magnifique sourire qui le troublait plus que de raison.

Le reste du voyage se passa rapidement, Nora se replongea dans son livre et les autres continuèrent à discuter en essayant de la mettre dans la conversation de temps en temps mais c'était peine perdue, elle était plongé dans son livre. Ils garçons partirent quelques minutes pour que les filles puissent se changer puis peu de temps après le Poudlard express arriva en gare.

Nora se sépara du groupe au moment de la descente interpellée par un demi géant à la barbe hirsude. Elle suivit le groupe de première année qui la regardait comme si elle sortait d'une autre planête, chuchotant à son passage et monta dans les barques avec eux. Arrivé à destination, elle finit par voir le château, grandiose comme le décrivait le livre. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de se faire répartir, elle écouta attentivement la matriarche qui avait pris le relais du demi géant tout à l'heure, elle finit par faire rentrer les élèves en lui disant de rester là derrière les portes, qu'elle se ferait présenter devant tout le monde après les premières années. Après une demie heure à s'ennuyer ferme les portes de la grande salle se rouvrirent. Elle avança alors, signe que c'était à son tour. Tout les élèves avait les regards fixé sur elle, digne la jeune fille se tint droite et marcha jusqu'à la chaise que lui indiqua le professeur McGonagal. Le directeur commença sa présentation.

_Voici donc miss Nora Fall, nouvelle élève qui sera en septième année à Poudlard et qui nous vient de Beauxbaton, j'espère que sa nouvelle maison l'accueillera comme il se doit._

Un rire vicieux parcoura l'assemblé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il y eu un flottement pendant lequel la vampire regarda chaque personne qui avait ri après la phrase du directeur. Un frisson parcouru les personnes concernés. Elle avait jeté un regard noir absolument à toutes les personnes qui avait ri.

La professeur qui tenait un chapeau lui mit sur la tête. Heureusement qu'elle avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard avant de venir ici, sinon le choixpeau l'aurait sacrément surprise.

_Oh, une vampire ! Que c'est amusant, cela fait vraiment très longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu à répartir. La jeune fille ne sourcilliat même pas, elle était sur qu'il le saurait en une fraction de seconde._

_Tu as fais tes preuves avec tes congénères, ils te croient capable de pouvoir résister à l'appel du sang. Y arrivera, y arrivera pas ! Tes qualités enfouie à cause de ton état de vampire sont la bravoure, le courage, la gentillesse, l'antipathie, toute les qualités d'une Griffondor. Mais maintenant des qualités de vampires ce sont ajoutés à cela ! Tu es devenue froide, rusé, arrogante, calculatrice, manipulatrice, égocentrique... Tout les caractéristiques d'une Serpentarde. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas changer pendant l'année. J'hésite vraiment énormément jeune vampire..._

La jeune fille agacé par la pseudo analyse du choixpeau répondit

_Faites votre choix qu'on en finisse._ Elle sentait les regards interloqués de ces nouveaux camarades qui se demandait certainement si le choixpeau marchait toujours puisqu'il prenait un temps fou à choisir sa maison.

Soit, tu n'as pas de préférence, mon choix se porte plus sur...

_SERPENTARD !_

Des exclamations de joies et des applaudissements firent écho au choixpeau. La matriarche le lui enleva de sur la tête et lui dit qu'elle pouvait y aller. Elle se leva élégamment et marcha tranquillement vers les personnes assisses à sa nouvelle table. Pour ne pas être embêter elle se mit à côté des première années et les victuailles apparurent. Le banquet pour la nouvelle année pouvait commencé.


End file.
